Star Wars: Terra
by Limit-Breaker-Writes
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away. There existed 2 factions, the democratic and diplomatic Galactic Republic. And the dangerous as well as powerful Galactic Empire. They were constantly vying for dominance over one another. But this story isn't just about The Republic and the Empire. This is the story of a young man who will change the course of history. The story of Eidan


Year: 2083, Month: October, Day: 31st (Halloween)

*Beep!* *Beep* *Beep!* *Beep!*

"Eidan, it is 5:23, your nap is over!"

"Alright, Arias alright. I'm up"

"Good morning Eidan, how are you feeling?"

*Yawn* "I'm not doing too bad, I slept pretty well for a change."

"Does that mean what I think it means Eidan?"

"Yeah, no dreams this time around, just blissful sleep"

"I've been searching my databases for what your dreams could mean and I-"

"Thanks Arias, but I already told you not to worry about it, I'm sure there just dreams, nothing more."

"Are you sure Eidan? Because I've found some very interesting articles on the spiritual meaning of dreams"

*Hahaha* "Ya know Arias, if I'd been told that the A.I. I created back in middle school would end up more interested in the spiritual world then the physical one, I would've said that's crazy"

"I'm sorry for the inconvi-"

"But I wouldn't have you any other way Arias, you keep being the best A.I on the planet alright?"

"Yes, of course! Thank you for the compliment!"

"No, thank you for always being here for me Arias"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Ah shit! I'm gonna be late! Arias!"

"Already downloaded to your watch and phone Eidan"

"What would I do without you?"

"Be late, as I've just plotted the quickest hover-bike route"

"Alright then, let's get going!"

-Approximately 10 minutes later-

"Phew, just barely made it"

"Is that so?"

"Huh?" I say while taking a look behind myself.

"You ready for Halloween tonight Eidan?"

"You bet I am Nathan!" I say smiling

"So, what exactly is your costume?"

"Not much to be honest, just this really" I pull a metal rod off my belt and hit a button on it causing a holographic green blade to come out.

"Is that all?" Nathan asks

"What do you mean? It's a holographic laser sword!"

"I know, It's just, usually you go all out for Halloween. And that just seems a bit, well, plain coming from you."

"To be fair, I used most of my costume budget on upgrading Arias" I say sheepishly

"Figures, you've been spending a lot of time upgrading her"

"Yeah, I know. But I feel like I'm close to a breakthrough with her!"

"Meaning?"

"Don't tell anyone this, but she might be the first A.I. to appear in a holographic form-"

"Dude, a whole bunch of A.I's do that" I roll my eyes at Nathan.

"As I was saying, she might be the first A.I. to appear in a holographic form of her own choosing, not one I set up but that she chose for herself."

"Wait wait wait, you're saying that."

"Soon, she'll be able to think entirely on her own"

"That's, that's. That's terrifying."

"What?"

"Eidan, there may not be a law against that, but think of how bad it could be?! An A.I. with the ability to think for itself, what if it decides it's better than us?"

"First of all, Nathan, it's she, Arias is a girl. And second of all, I disagree with that notion. I firmly believe that the only reason any A.I. or A.I.s would ever try and quote unquote 'rise up'. Is if they're mistreated, we already treat A.I's like people, all we need to do, is to keep doing that. Treat them as we would wish to be treated and everything will be fine."

"I don't know man, but you've never been wrong about this stuff before. So I guess I'll just have to trust you" Nathan said smiling

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not here"

"Oops, sorry Arias. I didn't mean to offend you" I say

"You're fine Eidan, no need to worry"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said you were dangerous." Nathan says

"It's okay Nathan, I can understand where you're coming from"

"Alrighty then, with all that settled, let's get trick or treating!"

"This is gonna be absolutely mov!"

"Mov indeed Eidan, mov indeed"


End file.
